Celtic World Order
Celtic World Order was an Tayist Alliance formed in late July 2011 and disbanded on July 22, 2013. The Celtic World Order is one of the few alliances on planet Bob that is Celtic in its origin. The alliance can also be known as the Celts or The Celt Order. Flag The Celtic Flag is known as the Flag of the Celts. The flag has been used before in the EUFN alliance abeit differently. Consitution The constitution of the Celtic World Order was approved on the 22nd of July 2011. Based upon the EUFN Constitution, the constitution aims to streamline the alliance's work and activities. Organisation The Celtic World Order is split into different bodies each with their own roles mataining the smooth running of the alliance. Government The Government of the Celtic World Order is the head body of the alliance, they will act as the driving force and as the main representatives of the CWO. They will form laws, pass bills and direct the alliance. One Government term lasts six months, during that term there will be one President and a possible two Prime Ministers depending on election results. The government is also divided into four branches. For More Details See Below Council The Council of the Celtic World Order is separate from the government, it is there to scrutinise the laws formed by the government and help to redefine them and if the majority of the council disagrees then they put forth a repelling vote where both the government and council would vote together. In case of war, when the Government decides to head into war the council has a certain amount of time to respond to show their backing and if they disprove then it will throw the government to rethink in how to push for war. Officers Officers are members of any of the ministries that do not hold the role of minister. Even they are not part of the government, they can help shape the way the government is run due to the help they give to the ministers. Government The government can be split into four major branches. Leadership The leadership of the alliance is the head branch of the government, it includes the President of the alliance with the Prime Minister as the back-up. Similar to the later stages of the EUFN, the CWO's government is based around a mixed Presidential and Prime Ministrial system. The president is the leader of the alliance, nearly all of the Bills and Laws has to be signed by the President in order to be put into action. The Prime Minister role is to back up the President's ideas and direction, without the support of the Prime Minister then the President cannot sign the law or set notions. Ministry of Defence The Ministry of Defence looks after the security of the alliance. Minstry of Economy The Ministry of Economy sends out two ministers to look after the finance and trades of the alliance. Minstry of Internal and Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Internal and Foreign Affairs sends out two ministers, one to listen to complaints and suggestions of the members and report back to the government. The other minister looks after the foreign affairs for the alliance. International Relations Following from founding, King Dope aims to develop relations with similar small alliances and will aim to gain protection from a larger alliance. By the 28th of July, the Celtic World Order allowed another alliance to open its embassy in San Dopia, the capital of the Celtic World Order. One member of the alliance was a member of STOP which is a nation pact not an alliance. List of former embassies *United Republic of Nations. *Socialist Workers Front. *Alliance of International Defence. *Viridian Entente. List of Relations *former Buckingham was a member of the STOP which is a pact between indivual nations. Ideology Between 2011-2012 The Celtic World Order main ideology was Forwardism, the belief that unity and strength that moves things forward can only be achieved through talking and discussing ideas and bearing in mind its effects. Since July 2012 the alliance became a Tayist alliance. The CWO also believes in Republicism, a form of government that gives significant portion of the alliance, supreme control over the government which leads into another ideology the CWO believes in. Democracy, CWO believes in giving every Member State their chance to speak on issues relating to them and give their chance to affect the way the government run the alliance through elections. The CWO is serious in its commitment in promoting and defending the ideals of Forwardism, Democracy and Republicism along with Individuality of the people within and outside of the alliance while championing that everyone is common and should work together as one. Commitment The Celtic World Order is committed to the ideal of political freedom. The Government will be elected by every member nation of this alliance, it will be the supreme authority of the CWO. The alliance is completely democratic and all voices are to be considered equal and all shall be heard. Forwardism Following the defunt EUFN's legacy role in creating Forwardism, Celtic World Order would like bring Forwardism back to the forefront of the Cybernation world. Media Division On the 3rd of August, the media division was set up to showcase the media aspect of the alliance. It will be head by a few officials who will be looking after the wika, imagery and video aspects. History On the 22nd of July 2011, the Celtic World Order was formed by King Dope. He began to construct the alliance by using many of the EUFN laws and roles. The following day he recruited a new member into the alliance and he became the first Trade Minister of the allaince. On 28 January 2012 Jim Smith succeeded King Dope as President. Setting up the Government On the 23rd of July 2011, King Dope (KD) annouched the opening of the Provisional Government of the alliance. The purpose of the provisional is run the alliance until enough members are able to form a full government. In January 2012, KD announced that there was some trouble in expanding the alliance in order to set up a fully fledge government. Disbandment 22nd July 2013, the second anniversary of CWO foundation Jim Smith disbanded the alliance due to low membership and severe lack of activity. See also *King Dope *EUFN *Forwardism *Provisional Government of the Celtic World Order External links *Official Website *Finance Minister website Category:Celtic World Order Category:Member of Celtic World Order Category:Forwardist Alliances